bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack Types
Attack Types refers to how a tower attacks. Each attack type is distinguished by the type of said weapon, such as sharp darts or explosive bombs. Some attacks don't fit into any of the categories. These are listed as Other. Physical These types of attacks use sharp objects. Most can't pop Lead Bloons, but a few can with certain upgrades. *Dart (Dart Monkey's darts can pop lead only with Splodey Darts Premium Upgrade **Ace Darts (Sky Shredder can pop leads) *Spiked Ball (can pop Lead if from the Spike Factory) *Tacks *Blades *Spears *Acorns (Can pop lead when raging) *Boomerangs (Can pop lead with the Red Hot 'Rangs upgrade) *Glaives (Can pop lead in BTD4 Mobile, or with the Red Hot 'Rangs upgrade) *Grapes *Thorns **Druid thorns *Juggernaut Spiked Balls (Juggernaut Spiked Balls can pop Lead) *Spikes (The White Hot Spikes upgrade for the Spike Factory allows spikes to pop lead) *Shuriken *Frags *Track Vines Temperature Explosives/Fire These attacks usually have splash damage. The difference between explosives and fire is that fire can pop black and zebra bloons, but not purple bloons, while explosives can pop purple bloons, but not black and zebra bloons. Explosives *Bombs *Fireballs *Missiles **Ballistic Missiles **Fighter Plane missiles *M.O.A.B. Maulers *Spectre and Flying Fortress bombs *Pineapples *Mortars *Spiked Mines **Super Mines *Rockets (can pop blacks because of sharp points) *Mini Bombs Fire *Ring of Fire **Inferno Ring *Fireballs *Wizard and Mortar walls of fire *Burny Stuff *Dragon's Breath *Dreadnaught *Summon Phoenix (Wizard Lord Phoenix can pop purples]] Cold/Freeze Typically bloon-stallers. Usually can't pop bloons, and typically has no effect on white bloons. *Ice Tower and subsequent upgrades ** Can only pop bloons if upgraded to Snap Freeze *** In BTD6, it can pop bloons by default *Ice Ball (Temple sacrifice) Energy These attacks can pierce through multiple bloons, but can't pop purples. Some of them can break through multiple bloon layers. *Magic Bolts *Wizard and Druid Lightning *Laser Vision *Plasma Vision *Sunray *Magic Lightning Orb *Lightsabre *High Energy Beacon *Cyber Eye *Orbital Strike *Temple Ray Chemical These attacks slowly destroy bloons by popping layers one at a time. *Corrosive Glue and subsequent upgrades *Alchemist main attack potion Wind These attacks blow back bloons. Lead bloons are not affected. *Wizard and Druid tornadoes **Tempest Tornado and Superstorm can pop bloons. *Downdraft Flash These attacks pop bloons instantly. *Druid of the Jungle *Sniper Monkey and subsequent upgrades *Razor Rotors *Super Monkey Storm *Ground Zero *Bloon Annihiliation Combo Combination of different attack types. *Wizard and Druid Lightning (Energy + Flash) *Spectre and Flying Fortress (Sharp + Explosive) *Apache Dartship and Apache Prime (Sharp + Flash + Explosive, Energy + Flash + Explosive respectively) *Splodey Darts (Sharp + Explosive) *Frag Bombs (Sharp + Explosive) **Shrapnel Shots (Flash + Sharp) *Spiked Mines (Physical + Explosive/Fire) **Applies to Super Mines as well Miscellanous These are other attacks that don't fit in the above categories *Coconuts *Bees *Tentacles Category:Bloons 1 Category:Bloons 2 Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons TD 5 Steam